Chaos' Earthly Vacation
by dontyouworrynow
Summary: Chaos decides she's tired of her daily duties and goes to visit planet Earth! Camp Half-Blood has just recovered from the second giant war and they have just started settling down again, but a far greater threat is brewing on the horizon. Rated T for language. First story, please no flames. Constructive criticism accepted.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One - Chaos's Adventure

Chaos sat alone in her palace, overlooking the the planet Earth with immense fascination. She looked at the cultures, the sights, and of course, her great great grandchildren. None of her other creations have succeeded this well. On this planet, there was a perfect balance of war and peace, sickness and health, good and evil. Everything that kept the universe functional and orderly was present.

She lounged on her chaise, with her hands neatly folded and her chin resting on the back of her hands. She was stunningly beautiful, more so than that Olympian, Aphrodite. Many would think that this young girl was only about 15, her childlike appearance fooling all those around her.

She wished to visit that planet. She had always thought her daughter Gaia was beautiful. She looked at her daughter, or her daughter's essence in all it's blues and greens blended together in such harmony that it amazed her. She pondered the possibility of visiting the infinitely diverse planet.

Just then a knock echoed loudly from the large cherry wood doors mounted in the far corner of the ridiculously large, exotic room.

She sighed and then shouted, "Come in!"

A young blond haired man entered the room. His brown roots peeking through the messy waves that was his hair. Icy blue eyes analyzed the room for any threats even though he fully knew of the possibility of anyone entering the palace without permission from Chaos was less than zero. What was most spectacular about his physique was the vast wings that spread out regally behind pitch black feathers from his wings fanned out behind him. He sighed when he saw Chaos' position on the chaise. He was worried about her, and his position of being the military commander and her right hand man as well, it was his job to be worried.

He spoke timidly, not wanting to upset her. She had become so moody lately and it confused him to no end; she was usually so happy and flamboyant.

"Lady Chaos, we are worried about you," he spoke the next line with great caution, "I am worried about you."

She slowly turned, her pitch black hair darker than Nyx's flowed behind her like a cape, meeting his icy blue eyes with her constellation-like orbs, "Oh Zade, what should I do? I have universes to run, I don't have time to take a vacation. But I want to, I really do. Look how amazing this tiny planet is. They flourished beyond anything else that I have created. I am so proud of it. I want to visit it."

"But Lady, you know what would happen if we went there. It's too dangerous. Your daughter, grandchild, and her grandchildren have already been beating each other down. You presence would just cause further confusion for those lesser brained imbeciles," he spoke with great distaste, sneering at the mention of the Olympians. His last encounter with them was still fresh in his mind like it was yesterday.

A soft chuckle escaped Lady Chaos' ruby red lips while her ever changing eyes shone with amusement, " I'm sure they didn't mean to push you off Olympus," she laughed again at the image in her head, " Plus, you have wings. What kind of danger were you ever in?"

"That fatass Zeus did it on purpose! He pretended to tie his shoe and he used his ass to push me straight off! They're on a fucking mountain, shouldn't they think to provide guardrails? And then that little bitch didn't even look back!"

"That was almost 200 years ago, let it go had no idea of your importance to me. The would have been groveling at your feet if they had the slightest hint of who you were. You were undercover, just another demigod to them."

She turned her head back to the view. Oh how she wished visit. Zade stood there, trying to devise plans to cheer up his mistress, when her head suddenly snapped around with huge eyes, "I know!" She exclaimed. She bounced off the chair and fully spun to face him, "I can inspect my beloved planet! I can't let it fall astray from the perfect path it's on now. Maybe it can spark an ide in me for new creations. I am getting bored with the existing universes now. I shall go to Earth and act as a mortal. That way I won't feel guilty that I am slacking off my duties."

Zade didn't have the heart to tell Chaos that that wasn't exactly how it worked, she was the only person he had a soft spot for. She has treated him with nothing but kindness, provided him a home, and most importantly, a sense of belonging. Hades, she even gave him an education and a job so he didn't feel completely useless.

"How about this milady, since you are so insistent on going to Earth, why not disguise yourself as a camper at that place where the Olympians send their children? Kind of like what I did 200 years ago; you would have no problem fitting in. Your powers are cover all the possible areas. You could chose your 'parent'," he made the air quotes with his hands when he said that, "and make anyone of the gods claim you with a quick mind control spell."

Chaos' grin was getting wider and wider with each word spoken. Zade looked at her with mixed emotions, perhaps this would be good for her. It could also prove as an educational experience for Chaos so she could learn what to apply to the other struggling planets.

"That's brilliant Zade! I knew that I did a good job picking you as my right-hand man." Her body was almost glowing with excitement, "I would need an alias though. And a different appearance. What kind of mortal name do I seem like to you?"

Zade was slightly concerned that Chaos would accidentally create a new planet in all her excitement or something so he put his hands on her shoulders and sat her back down, trying to calm her as best as he could. A new planet out of nowhere would definitely throw a curveball at those mortals.

Chaos' eyes gleamed with mischief, "Oh, by the way, I have decided you shall come with me.":

Zade immediately backed up, his hands making a fast retreat from her shoulders as if they were on fire. He fought to control his temper as he started in a low voice, "Sorry milady but I do not think it would be wise to leave the army without any form of command. Plus, someone is needed to keep things in order here in the Void."

"Nonsense Zade. The army can take care of themselves. Perhaps they deserve a break from your harsh trainings anyway. Each and every one of those members were handpicked by me so do not we have housekeepers for a reason. Gola is more than capable of keeping the house clean. You have no choice. Choose your alias, or I shall choose one for you. Now that it's mentioned, you kind of look like a Nate."

He sighed, there was no way of getting out of this now, "You look like an Aliya."

She smiled as her appearance changed. Her pale skin became a light brown hue; her black hair lightened a little, but still remained dark, and it shortened while becoming more stringy; her eyes changed from their almond shape into a more rounded feature, her pupils becoming a dark sapphire blue tinged with sea green; her nose elongated and more crooked shape while a visible bump formed in the middle, making it look as if she had once broken her nose once. Her height was shortened to smaller 5'3. She looked like an average mortal, maybe someone of Indian descent. She smiled brightly at me, her teeth still as perfect as ever.

"I have chose Poseidon as my 'father'," Lady Chaos informed Zade.

Zade was so busy observing her that he failed to notice the change in his appearance as well. His icy blue eyes changed to a stormy grey but they retained their original shape; his hair became fully blond but lengthened until his hair was past his ears, an inch away from reaching his broad shoulders with a slight curl to it.

"I'm a son of Athena then?"

"Precisely. Ready? Shall we depart Nate?"

"I'm not sure I'll ever be ready. Let's proceed milady - I mean Aliya."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The serene beauty of Half-Blood Hill was always a pleasant sight to see. Lady Chaos' and Zade leisurely walked up the slope, discussing their backup story while Peleus the dragon slept peacefully around Thalia's infamous pine tree, small tendrils of smoke coming out of his huge, metal nostrils.

"I feel as if we should keep our backstory plain and simple, Lady Chaos. Both of us are orphans that were together ever since we were little. Eventually we were chased out by monsters and we arrived here. It's how most of their stories go anyway."

They eventually arrived over the hill, "Yes, yes. That will do."

Both Chaos and Zade sucked in a breath as they looked at Camp Half-Blood in all its beauty. The hill gave them a perfect view of the vast land. On their right, a vast forest kept going off into the distance. The lush green was sort of blinding to the eye as each leaf reflected the rays from the sun. In front of the forest was what seemed like a worn-down battlefield. Scorch marks and various dry patches were littered throughout the space. In the far back there was an archery range that stretched all the way to a part of the Atlantic ocean. The arena for sword fighting was an open-roofed dome shaped building next to the archery range with the armory attached to it.

On the far left from the hill was a strawberry field. A large marble slab was polished and shined with cement tables and benches on top of it. That seemed to be the eating area. Next to it was a plethora of cabins set in an omega formation with other cabins surrounding the main formation. The Atlantic ocean gleamed right behind them. In the center of it all was a large pale blue farmhouse that stood a proud three stories with white trim and a wrap-around porch. Campers were running back and forth pretending to stab each other with their dangerously sharp weapons, laughing and in general, having fun.

Chaos started jumping up and down, "Come on Za-Nate!" She ran down the hill. Zade shook his head and sighed at her childish antics but he followed at a leisurely pace behind her.

A camper turned his head to look at the pair. They weren't familiar faces. He approached the two, observing their appearances. They didn't look like they came from wealth, like many kids here, their cloths slightly too big and ripped in too many places. The looked to be about the same age as each other, slightly younger than him. Still, they were older than the usual newcomers.

"Hello," He tried to be nice, "My name is Frank, who are you? Are you new here? I just can't remember everyone. It got worse since we almost doubled the amount of campers by residing with the Greeks."

Lady Chaos' face contorted into one of confusion, she internally prided herself in her acting skills, "Hi! My name is Aliya and this here is my best friend Nate. We're new. All I know was we were chased by this huge monster-like thing that resembled the minotaur. It was so weird! No one else could see him!"

Something about Frank's demigod sensed that there was more to the story but he couldn't fathom why this sweet girl would ever deceive him, "Let's get you two registered. I'll take you to Chiron. So tell me, do you know anything about Greek or Roman mythology?"

After the meeting with Chiron and Mr.D, Lady Chaos and Zade settled in. Chiron provided them with a few spare changes of clothes seeing as though they had none and their current ones were way beyond repair. Chaos giggled at Zade's face as he eyed the bright orange 'Camp Half-Blood" shirt with distaste.

"Who in their right mind would wear this fucking bright of a color? It's hideous."

Chiron glared at them, while Chaos nudged him hard with her elbow, "Thank you Chiron. We appreciate the kind gesture. Don't we, Nate?" She glared at him with her dark blue eyes.

He stammered, "Ye-yes. We appreciate it beyond words can describe."

Chiron looked at them, surprised at the interaction. Regardless he offered them a tour of the camp. They both politely declined, saying they wanted to go around themselves. Something about these children disturbed him, but he couldn't fathom why.

Right before they left he felt a need to assure the two, "Don't worry, your parents will probably claim you at tonight's campfire."

Frank didn't fail to notice when both children grinned widely and shared a look. How peculiar, he thought, maybe they're just happy at the concept of discovering who their parent is.

The campfire roared a happy blue color as the Apollo campers led the campfire songs. Most people had met the bubbly Aliya and the more mysterious Zade. Mostly everyone liked them, but there were few who were sceptical, like Drew, the head counselor of the Aphrodite cabin. Drew couldn't understand why the new girl was so disturbing to her, maybe it was because she was ugly.

The songs soon came to an a end and Chiron opened his mouth to order everyone back to their cabins for the night but quickly shut it again when two halo-like symbols glowed over the two new demigods.

"Aliya, daughter of Poseidon, the wielder of the seas and the all-powerful earthshaker; and Zade, son of Athena, goddess of wisdom and battle strategy."

Perseus Jackson, a fellow amicable son of Poseidon, greeted Aliya with a grin. Zade stiffened as he saw Perseus move to hug her, everything inside of him screaming to gut this kid through for touching Lady Chaos, but she took it with an even larger smile and hugged him back. Both started on their way to the Poseidon cabin, laughing and talking on the way. Zade made a move to follow but he was soon swept up into the arms of the welcoming Athena children. He spared one last glance at his mistress before slowly socializing with his 'siblings'.


End file.
